Mystery on the Republic City Express
by Objective Mistress
Summary: Five months have passed since the Red Killer was caught, and Detectives Mako and Korra are only now taking a much-needed vacation. But their perfect trip is shattered on the first night when they are called upon to solve a murder on the train. [A short-story sequel to Rhapsody in Red. Enjoyment of this is not contingent on having read this fic but is highly recommended.]


**Title: **Mystery on the Republic City Express

**Rating:** M (smut, violence)

**Word Count: **~6500

**Summary:** Five months have passed since the Red Killer was caught, and Detectives Mako and Korra are only now taking a much-needed vacation. But their perfect trip is shattered on the first night when they are called upon to solve a murder on the train. [A short-story sequel to _Rhapsody in Red_. Enjoyment of this is not contingent on having read this fic but is highly recommended.]

**Author Note:** Hey everyone! I'm really excited to present this one-shot in the _Rhapsody in Red_ universe. This fic will also act as a prequel to _Breaking Point in Blue_, my upcoming sequel.

.

.

Detective Mako wasn't one for hyperbole in describing situations. In his reports he was always objective and clear, making sure that he represented the subject of the report in the most unbiased manner possible. So for him to say that the last five months were the "best of his life," was something to be taken seriously.

"R-Right there," Korra moaned, her cheek pressed into the bed while her hands fisted the sheets.

Mako's hands grasped her hips as he thrust into her fast and hard from behind. He let loose a ragged sigh of pleasure and slowed his pace, determined to prolong the experience for them both.

"Why did you slow down?" She rose up on her elbows and looked at him over her shoulder. "Are you still mad I told you to keep the blinds open I—"

He slammed back into her, the rest of her sentence become swallowed in a groan.

All Mako had to do was look up to see the rocky landscape passing quickly outside of their private cabin's window on the Republic City Express bound for Ba Sing Se. Someone or something possessed Chief Beifong to force Mako and Korra to use their leave after a non-stop five months of cases. They decided on a weeklong trip to just enjoy each other away from the city.

"Harder…" Korra muffled a moan into the mattress.

He was getting close. Mako leaned down, dropping a few kisses on her muscular back before reaching around to rub her clit. He was rewarded with a sharp cry as he pressed against the sensitive nub, sending her over the edge just before he came inside of her. He braced his weight on his hands on either side of her until he came down from his climax. Carefully, he pulled out, tossing the condom into the bedside trashcan.

"Do you have to pull out at the end?" She rolled over and slipped under the covers beckoning him to join her. "It's so much better with you inside," she winked.

"You know I have to," he went to pick his boxers off the floor.

"Nope," Korra shook her head. "We're on vacation, no clothes in bed."

Mako rolled his eyes and got into the narrow bed, pulling her body close to his so her head rested on his chest.

It was moments like this that reminded him why he loved her and why he loved being with her. God, he just loved her so much already; he wasn't supposed to be the type of guy who fell head over heels in love with a damn so soon. Her passion for her work and for life was just so infectious it was impossible for him not to be drawn to her.

"Hang on," she wiggled out of his embrace and reached over to the table on her side of the bed. She fumbled to get the half-empty carton of cigarettes open and deposit one between her lips. "Can I get a light?"

He sighed and picked his worn, steel lighter off of the nightstand. "Do you really need one now?" He held the flame up for Korra to lean in.

"Hey," she took a puff sending small tendrils of smoke into the room, "I like to smoke."

It didn't bother him when they were just partners on the Red Killer case. But now that they were dating, the stale taste of cigarettes that lingered on her lips when they kissed became an annoyance. She was just so stubborn too, insisting on at least a cigarette in bed before nuzzling her face into his neck to fall asleep, the smell of smoke still drifting from her nostrils. He could usually still taste the stale flavor in his own mouth as their breaths mixed in the close space.

There were little things like that that bothered him. How she stole all the covers at night and kicked occasionally. But having the sight of having her wake next to him in the morning was well worth it.

Then there were the bigger things. They still argued like they did when they were just partners. In fact, they probably saw each other less as partners than they did as a couple. Work seemed to tear them in opposite directions despite their very similar voices of careers. There were long nights in the station where one of them would walk past the other only to hear them mutter "Don't wait up for me." This was their reality.

Finally, Korra pressed the cigarette into the ashtray and slid over so her body was fully pressed against his. He could feel every contour of her as she dropped her head to his bare chest, her breathing slowing as she fell asleep. Mako was close behind; his eyes drooping as the motion of the train slowly lulled him to sleep. They needed this vacation; boy did they need it badly.

.

.

The sound of a scream jolted Mako awake. Korra flinched, bolting upright, illuminated only by moonlight entering their cabin windows.

"Did you hear that?" Korra rubbed her eyes, her voice still thick and slow with sleep. "It sounded like it came from down the hall."

"Just stay in bed, okay?" Mako kissed her forehead and placed a hand on her shoulder, gently encouraging her to retreat back under the covers. "I'll check it out."

He rummaged around in the dark until he found his pair of sleep pants tossed over a chair then went for his white tank top on the floor discarded under Korra's clothing, which they had discarded so quickly earlier in the night. Mako pulled one of the complimentary robes out of the closet and hastily tied the garment closed around his waist while sliding his feet into the pair of slippers provided. He took a quick glance at the clock on the wall and noted that the time was 12:57 AM.

"Don't you need backup?" She mumbled from the bed.

"This isn't work, sweetie, I'll be right back."

Mako stepped cautiously into the hallway. The lights in the walkway were tastefully dimmed, and the curtains on the row of windows that lined the corridor were drawn. The walls were ornately decorated with wood paneling that gave way to a rich red carpet with gold patterning.

"Is everything alright, sir?" One of the train employees stepped through the doorway from the car ahead, his voice low not to disturb the sleeping passengers.

The man wore a navy blue uniform with silver trim that outlined the mandarin-necked jacket, ornamented by a row of single shiny buttons down the center that swelled at the belly. He had a well-groomed moustache, which was waxed so that the ends curled up just slightly. His hand were covered in white cotton gloves that magnified the air of dignity about him.

"I heard a noise," Mako rubbed his eyes. "Sounded like a scream to me."

"Well, I'm Mr. Chin, the conductor of this fine train," Chin reached out and shook Mako's hand firmly. "This should be easy enough to solve."

The conductor knocked swiftly on the cabin marked "3." After no immediate response, Chin knocked again. "Is everything alright in there?"

The sound of a single person scuffling around emanated through the cabin door, "Everything is fine."

"Please return to bed Mr…"

"Mako. It's Mako."

Mr. Chin smiled. "Your job is to enjoy the journey. I believe everything is in order here."

Mako nodded, "Thank you."

Something just didn't feel right. The whole incident wasn't sitting right in his stomach while he reentered his room and quickly cast off his clothing to the desk chair. The plush carpet depressed beneath his feet as he walked back to the bed. He slowly eased his weight back on to the bed, careful not wake Korra. The mattress only slightly squeaked under his weight as he slid under the covers and scooted over towards his lover.

She was curled up on her side, so Mako moved so the front of his body was pressed up against hers. Still, even in the warmth of bed with his girlfriend by his side, he couldn't let go of the scream next door. A voice from inside saying that everything was fine hardly seemed to quell the worry within him.

Mako closed his eyes and forced himself to take slow, measured breaths. He was on vacation with a beautiful, very naked woman by his side. His imagination was clearly getting the better of him.

Eventually sleep would find him.

.

.

"Hey," Korra murmured as she lazily kissed his neck. "Good morning."

Mako cupped her chin and pulled her into a full kiss. "Good morning to you too. We should get up so we don't miss breakfast on the dining car."

She rolled out of her side of the bed, her entire body bared to him in the morning light as he relaxed under the sheets.

Korra motioned to the small tent in the covers where his cock lay, apathetically half-hard. "Are you sure you don't want to take care of that before we start the day?" She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

He laughed and rolled over until his feet hit the ground. "We've got plenty of time for that once we eat."

"Well fine," she playfully pouted, pulling a clean set of underwear out of her suitcase before pulling a clean undershirt from his and chucking it at his head. "Get dressed before I change my mind here."

Mako pulled on a pair of black dress pants and a pressed white shirt from his suitcase. Korra made fun of him for his need to have well ironed and starched clothing, while she didn't mind a wrinkle here or there. He added a stone gray sport coat before wrapping his red scarf around his neck and pulled on his oxfords.

"What ended up happening last night when you got up?" She rummaged through her bag.

"I don't know. The conductor knocked on the door and someone inside said that everything was fine."

"You don't sound convinced."

Mako shrugged, "There's not much else I can do."

"Don't forget your watch," Korra buttoned up her light blue dress shirt.

"Thanks," he grabbed the timepiece from the nightstand.

Korra bought him the fine, silver watch for his birthday a month or two ago. He was still a bit overwhelmed by the gift, but he liked it nevertheless.

"Hang on," she grabbed him by the coat and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips slid against one another's in a now very familiar dance. "One for the road," she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Now let's go, I'm starving."

Mako led her out into the hall of the sleeping car, and locked their room. Immediately, he could tell something was wrong. The conductor, Mr. Chin, and another man dressed in a fine suit were in the hall in front of cabin three speaking in hushed tones. They were in their way of their path to the dining car.

"Is everything alright here?" Korra also sensed the tension in the air between the two men.

"O-Of course," Mr. Chin stammered. "Please go along and enjoy the ride."

"I heard that scream last night," Mako pressed. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing at all is wrong," the suited man spoke up.

He wore a top of the line, navy suit with light, slim pinstripes. He was thin in build with sharp, angular features. A pair of circular glasses stood out against his strong jawline. His hair was light brown with a few tasteful streaks of gray.

"You know, we're detectives back in Republic City," Korra kept her voice down. "If you need help handling something…"

Mr. Chin's expression was grave, "These people can help. A man has been murdered—"

The suited man shushed him, "Please, it's quite alright. eEveryone must remain calm."

"This is Mr. Mongkut, the owner of the Republic City Express," the conductor tried to maintain his composure. "We're not exactly sure what to do—"

"Of course we are," Mongkut cut him off. "This is one of the brand new Zaofu Steel Company trains powered by _the_ newest Future Industries steam engine. We are only a few hours away from reaching Ba Sing Se, and the authorities there are more than capable of handling this issue."

"Sir," Chin straightened his coat. "As conductor it is my job to be sure that this train stays on time. I can assure you that this whole matter will get tangled in the bureaucracy of the police force there. The passengers will be detained until they reach a conclusion…if they do, that is." He turned to Mako and Korra. "If these two were able to even just get a start for the Ba Sing Se police, we would have fewer hassles."

"We're more than willing to step in," Korra nodded.

"One second," Mako grabbed Korra by the arm and pulled her a few feet down the narrow hall. "You're volunteering us for this?" He hissed.

"And you're not?" She wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

Mako tried not to let his temper flare. "We're on vacation."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't step in when we're needed. Come on Mako; think of it as a little trip down memory lane. Murder is how we met."

He frowned, not exactly interesting in reminiscing over the life of a man lost just to reclaim and enjoy the initial spark that brought them together. And here he thought it was possible to get away from his job if only for a short amount of time. But no, trouble had to always find him and drag him into something he wasn't supposed to deal with.

"Fine," he grumbled, pulling her back over to the two waiting men. "We'll help."

"It truly isn't necessary," Mongkut protested.

"Come now," Chin patted the businessman on the back. "Let's let the detectives get to work on the room." He turned the knob and pushed the door inward. "The door was locked when we arrived."

"Just…stay out here," Mako took a deep breath. "Keep this quiet and we'll be out when we're ready."

Mako and Korra stepped through the small cabin doorway. After years of working homicide, seeing another dead body failed to stir anything within him. He almost vomited when he responded to his first gruesome murder scene back when he was just a beat cop. He had been so surprised at the time; it wasn't like he hadn't seen a dead person or two when he grew up on the streets.

The first thing he noticed when he entered the room wasn't the body, but the temperature. The window was wide open, bringing a significant chill into the cabin, which was identical to theirs just down the hall.

"I'll get the window," Korra stepped around the body carefully and shut the glass pane.

In the room, what little was in the room was disheveled. The desk chair was knocked over and the items on the desk were strewn about the floor.

"Sign of a struggle," he mumbled just loud enough for Korra to hear. He pulled his logbook out and jotted down this note, as well as the open window. "Looks sloppy."

Korra sifted through some of the items that were on the desk. "I've got an ID here. His name is Hinato Sho. His key is still on the desk, so the door had to be locked from the inside unless they had another copy."

Knowing this, Mako turned his attention to the body. There was a single stab wound to the chest. But there wasn't as much blood as he was used to seeing for death by knife. There was more that was odd. He died, teeth clenched, lips stained with a bloody froth. His face was blue as if he had been strangled, with red spots.

"Stabbed?" Korra continued to search the room.

"Well…I'm not sure—"

"Looky here!" She lifted up the pillow on the bed. "Saturday night special," she picked up the small revolver and flicked open the barrel. "Unfired too. You were saying something about the body?"

"It almost looks like…" he thought about all the clues that weren't the stab wound, "…poison?"

Korra crossed her arms, "You think the stab wound is a red herring?"

He shrugged.

"Well, I don't think we're going to find the knife then. I would have tossed it out the window. No one would ever find it." She moved her attention back to his documents.

Mako's eyes roamed over the room and thought aloud. "If the door was locked from the inside, and the murderer didn't have the key, did he come in through the window?"

"I guess he would have had to then because this doesn't look like suicide." Korra walked over to reexamine the window. "Huh, there's a cufflink here." She held up the piece of evidence. "Looks like a pretty expensive one."

He turned his attention back to the room. Despite it being a wreck, the man's briefcase was stood up nicely in the corner of the room.

"How did it get there then?" He walked over to the corner.

"The killer probably thought he threw it out of the window like the knife."

He carefully opened the briefcase. On top, was an empty jar labeled "TOXIC." A bit of white powder gathered at the bottom of the glass. He decided it probably wasn't worth opening if the labeling was true.

"If he was poisoned, it was probably from this," he set the jar to the side.

"Who carries a whole jar of poison around?"

That was a fair question. It could be anything in the jar.

The rest of the briefcase was filled with documents and letters. Mako tapped the case, opening a side compartment that was common for businessmen and other less repeatable professions. Inside were a multitude of IDs. All of the images matched the face of the victim, but each carried a different name and place of origin.

"Korra, look at these," he held up a few of the fake IDs. "I'm pretty sure Hinato Sho isn't his real name."

"Let me see if he's got any other documents on him," Korra squatted carefully next to the body.

He watched her carefully pat down his jacket, avoiding any still-fresh blood. She paused for a moment as if lost deep in thought.

"Everything alright?"

"Mako, what types of people run around with fake IDs?"

"Well, criminals mostly. Anyone who wants to hide their identity of course."

Korra rolled up the victim's sleeve to reveal a red swirl tattoo emblazoned in the inner flesh of his arm. "He's a Red Monsoon."

"Well, great," Mako griped. He had hoped this would have been a cut and dry solve. "That gives plenty of motive for someone to kill him. He probably had an arrest warrant out for him or something and he was on his way out."

"Looks like this wasn't the train ride we thought it would be."

.

.

"I don't know why you insisted we eat before diving in to interviews," Mako gritted his teeth and tried to stave off a bout of anger.

"Come on," Korra followed close behind them as they walked away from their cabin towards the front of the train. "We've still got a couple of hours until we reach Ba Sing Se. Plenty of time, lighten up will you?"

"Lighten up?" He exhaled and clenched his fists. "A man is dead. Sorry that I take this seriously."

"See, this is your problem," she shrugged.

"What? That I take my job seriously?"

"You know I take mine seriously too. I'm pretty sure you've picked that up over the last five months." She held cigarette up for him to light that he chose to ignore.

This was a fight that Mako was all too familiar with. He was used to the bickering between them; it was just part of the way that their personalities meshed. But lately things got heated beyond their usual stubbornness.

"Come on, let's just talk to the conductor and get this over with," he grumbled.

Korra took a moment to dispense a fresh cup of coffee before following his lead.

They asked Mr. Chin, the conductor, to meet them in the First Class Lounge. The man was obviously unsettled from the events of the night before. His waxed mustached drooped slightly to one side and dark bags gave away his tiredness.

"Um, Mr. Chin?" Korra held up the mug, "You look like you could use a kick of this. Hope you don't mind your coffee black."

The man nodded gratefully and took a slow sip of the hot beverage. "How is the investigation coming?"

"I was hoping you could help us by answering a few questions," Korra steered him into a quiet corner booth where they could talk privately.

"Of course," he wrapped his hands around the warm cup and slid in across Mako and Korra. "What would you like to know?"

She smiled and patted his arm.

Korra was good at this sort of thing. When questioning witnesses possibly in distress, she was always so genuine which inspired the same in turn from the interviewee.

"You know the train front to back. If someone were to want to get on to the roof, where would they go?" Korra dragged the ashtray over in front of her and lit her cigarette with the matches provided. "A hatch or something?"

"That would have to be it," Chin shrugged. "I imagine that might be impossible with the train in motion though."

"Let's just say hypothetically," Korra pulled out another cigarette and slipped it into Chin's fingers.

He smiled appreciatively and drew another match from the box. "Well, there is roof access from the caboose where the staff quarters are. And there is a ventilation hatch in the kitchen car."

"Thank you Mr. Chin," Mako stood up and readjusted his sport coat. "We'll let you know if we need anything."

"Oh wait!" Korra pulled the cufflink out of her pocket. "Do you recognize this?"

"I'm afraid I don't," the conductor frowned. "I'm sorry."

"No, nothing to apologize for." She smiled. "We'll keep you updated."

The conductor tipped his hat as they left and headed towards the kitchen car.

The dining car and the attached kitchen were towards the very front of the train, just two cars behind the engine. It was in between meals, so the eating area was empty save a few on the janitorial crew that scrubbed at the floor until the black and white tile shined. Mako muttered a sorry to the two boys as they passed through and knocked on the solid metal door of the kitchen car.

The door opened immediately. "Whuddya want?" A burly cook answered the door. His apron was splattered with various food concoctions. "Lunch doesn't start until eleven."

"We're here on behalf of Mr. Mongkut." Mako pulled his badge. He had no jurisdiction here, but it helped to reinforce his authority in the situation. Everyone took a shiny police buzzer at face value. "We just have a few questions for you and your staff regarding a…" he wasn't sure how much the conductor and Mongkut had disclosed, "…situation aboard the train."

"Another theft, huh?" the cook stepped aside and let the two detectives slip inside. "Damn riders are fuckin' rubes to think dat they can just leave their cabin doors unlocked. I'm the head chef. Everyone calls me Yori!"

The small kitchen was bustling; there wasn't a square foot of wasted space. Mako tugged at his collar, feeling the heat of the ovens and sizzling stoves. At least whatever they were going to serve for lunch smelled damn good. "Don't you have maybe, a ventilation hatch or something?"

"Yeah," Yori pointed to a hatch on the ceiling, "the thing never opens! I think it's rusted shut, so we make due with the few windows we got in 'ere."

Mako and Korra shared a knowing look.

"Would any of your staff be in here around…let's say, midnight?" Korra pressed in close to Mako so they were as out of the way as they could from the cooks.

"Nah," Yori wiped his hands on a rag. "This thing gets locked up tight after midnight and we don't come back until five to start for breakfast."

"Who would have had access?" Korra gave Mako's arm an affectionate but subtle squeeze.

"Jus' me and the conductor."

"Would you mind?" Mako motioned to the hatch. "Maybe I can get it open."

The chef eyed the detective skeptically. "If ya want." He pointed to a small stepladder.

Mako took of his jacket and held it out to Korra.

"You're going to make yourself look like an idiot," she smirked. "Then again, I'm not sure that's any different than usual—"

"Oh shut it," he rolled his eyes and stepped up.

First off, he could barely get a solid footing on the small ladder. Nevertheless, he pressed up against the hatch as hard as he could, straining against the metal. He took a deep breath and held it, using all his might in a final push.

"Nope," he stepped down to the floor and wiped his forehead while the cook staff snickered. "That thing is stuck."

"What did I tell ya?" Yori clapped Mako on the back. "You two need anything else?"

Korra shook her head. "Thanks for your time."

Together, they headed towards the back of the train and the caboose. The passengers casually mulled about enjoying the view from the train, completely unaware of the crime that occurred just a few cars away.

A murder on a train…it didn't seem ideal to Mako at all. It meant that the killer was stuck onboard with the body and the public, or else risk bodily harm jumping from a speeding train in the middle of the rocky desert. Why not wait until they had reached their destination as the target slipped into the crowd? A level of difficulty would be added to follow a man (especially one most likely used to being followed) through the bustling streets of Ba Sing Se. He could only hope that examination of the caboose would maybe put them on the right track.

Then there was Korra. Working with her again in this capacity was…exhilarating. Of course he loved having her in his bed every night, but there was something special to revisiting the source of the spark that brought them together in the first place. But lately, she had been secretive. She was working on some big case that was pulling her away at odd hours with no explanation more than a "you'll see" accompanied by a grin. It was almost like she was afraid to tell him.

"You okay?" Korra laced her fingers through his as they walked. "Lost in thought?"

He nodded. "Let's get back to work."

The door to the caboose was marked in red with "STAFF ONLY." Korra knocked on the door swiftly and stepped back.

"Yeah?" A young man with ruffled, dark brown hair answered the door.

Mako pulled out his badge again. "We're here under the direction of Mr. Mongkut and we have a few questions. Can we come in?"

"Sure," he stepped and let them into the car.

The caboose was actually rather large, but this wasn't all too surprising when Mako considered how much crew was around to operate the train. The walkway down the center of the car was lined with bunk beds all the way until a door at the end of the train.

"Not exactly much," the young man shrugged. "But you save a lot workin' train routes."

"You got a name?" Korra smiled.

"It's Ru."

"And what do you do on the train?" She asked.

"I work on the engine."

"This is going to sound weird, but I heard you could get to the roof of the train from here," Korra leaned in close, realizing a few members of the crew were sleeping.

"You crazy?" Ru quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe a bit," she winked.

"Well, there's a ladder up through that door," he pointed to the end of the train. "There are rungs that go up the whole train."

"Were you around here, say just after midnight or so last night?" Mako spoke up.

"Yeah," Ru scratched his head. "I jus' got off my shift around that point."

Mako and Korra shared an excited look. This could be what they needed to solve this damn case and get back to enjoying their time off.

"Did you see anyone out of the ordinary?" He pressed.

"No, I um…I don't think so."

"Then who was here?" Korra added.

"Well, just me and the guys who got off shift at eleven or so…I think everyone went to bed but me. Mr. Mongkut came here to smoke—"

"Wait," it just didn't make sense to Mako. "Why did Mongkut come here to smoke?"

Ru shrugged, "He just said he wanted to light one up outside. I went to bed after he came through."

Mako walked to the back of the train car and tugged on the door to the outside. The door opened easily and quietly. He swung himself outside. The wind was high back here; there was no way even Korra would be able to keep a cigarette or cigar lit even in her most desperate hour. He slipped quickly inside and gave Korra a nod.

"Thanks for you help kid," he placed his hand on the small of Korra's back as they exited the caboose.

There was much to discuss.

.

.

"It's not like there's such thing as a non-smoking section," Korra lounged back casually on their bed back in their private cabin. "Mongkut could have smoked anywhere. It's not like there's a non-smoking section here. Even if there were, it's his damn train."

"Why would Mongkut do it though?" Mako leaned against the small desk. "He owns the rail line. Do you even think he would physically be able to do this?"

"Well…" she thought for a moment. "It's hard to tell when we've only seen him in a suit. You said it yourself that the whole deal was sloppy."

"But there's no motive…"

"None that we know. Come on, Mako," she rolled on to her side so she could look him in the eye. "This is all we've got. We need to confront him, it's all about that left behind cufflink."

The victim wasn't wearing a button down at all; the cufflink had to be the killer's.

Korra was right. But Mako couldn't shake the sense that they didn't have the whole picture here. Why would a wealthy man who was connecting the nation with his railways that were quickly becoming affordable to everyone want to kill a Red Monsoon on the run? All the scenarios he could think of were something out of a dime novel.

She rolled off the bed and smoothed down her shirt before trapping his body between hers and the desk. "How about one for the road?" She grinned.

He met her halfway, their lips touching as his hands ran down her sides until he reached her hips. He relaxed into her embrace, some of the stress of the day melting away into passion. Mako wasn't sure where he liked Korra best. In his work, she was an ally and an unstoppable force. In his personal life, she was the best escape he had ever known. He was so afraid to get something wrong. Sometimes he felt so stuck trying to please everyone and meet every expectation he feared which ball he would drop from his juggling act first.

"Korra…" he pressed his forehead against hers. "Can we talk about this secret case you've been working on?"

"Well that came out of nowhere," she leaned back. "I can't."

"Why? You've never had any problem telling me about a case before."

"It has to do with some of my…methods," she backed up and tossed him his gray sport coat. "Come on, let's go find Mongkut."

Mako followed Korra from their cabin and locked the door tightly. She walked with purpose towards the First Class lounge, the most likely place to find Mr. Mongkut. Surely, Korra was right; the businessman leaned up against the window looking out while a lit cigar hung from between his fingers.

"Mr. Mongkut?" Korra approached, her hands in her pockets. "Could we talk to you for a moment."

Mongkut sniffed, taking a quick puff of the fragrant cigar. "Only for just a moment."

"It's about the murder," Mako kept his voice low.

The businessman swallowed hard. The man wasn't a cold-blooded killer. Mako could see the cracks forming in his stoic façade.

"We think its Mr. Chin," Korra pulled a cigarette.

Luckily Mako knew how to keep his face blank; he nearly gasped when Korra spoke. But he knew why she did it immediately. Mongkut suddenly relaxed, relief flooding over his features. He was at ease, his guard down.

"What type of cigar is that," she pointed. "Smells good."

Mongkut raised his arm. As he did, the white French cuff sleeve on his arm peeked out from beneath his suit. "It's quite nice, lovely currant flavor. Hand rolled by—"

"You seem to be missing a cufflink," Mako pointed out.

"Oh," he shrugged. "I suppose I am."

Korra pulled the missing cufflink out of her pocket. "Is this it?"

"It is? How did you find that? You're fine detectives if I've ever known any!"

"It was in cabin number three." A small, lopsided grin of victory appeared on her lips.

Realization dawned on Mongkut's face quickly, color draining from his face as his cigar fell from his fingers. They got him. Korra even got him to admit that the cufflink was his.

He ran. Mako didn't think he was a runner. His dress shoes slipped against the smooth carpet as he fought for traction, dashing towards the back of the train with haste.

Korra was after him in a flash, grunting in pain as Mongkut threw the door between train cars closed just as she was poised to pass through. She wrenched the door open in anger and chased after, Mako close on her heels.

They weaved back through the lounge. Korra had no problem pushing guests out of their way as they passed down the corridor of First Class cabins, but Mako did his best to mutter apologies to the few people Korra knocked down. They passed through the second-class lounge, the crowd thickening as people poked their heads out from their accommodations to view the ruckus occurring. They would get him eventually; there wasn't any escape alive on a train speeding through the desert and nearing Ba Sing Se.

Mongkut burst through the "STAFF ONLY" door into the caboose, and flung open the door to the very back of the train. The wind whipped at his suit and short hair as he looked desperately for a way out.

"It's over," Korra pulled her sidearm. "Don't think about going for the roof again, okay?"

"T-This wasn't supposed to happen…" Mongkut shook his head. "This wasn't supposed to be my part I-I already had a part to play…" he seemed crazed.

"What do you mean?" Korra lowered her weapon, finger off the trigger.

"I was already building the railroads! I was connecting the people!" He pointed furiously at his own chest. "That was my part to play!"

"What are you talking about?" Mako had to raise his voice to be heard over the rush of air from the open door.

"I-I was called. You don't understand…the world is about to change. I hope you're ready."

Mongkut leaned back, his body tipping over the railing and falling off the moving train. Korra instinctively reached out to grab him, but she was too far away and it happened to fast. His body cracked on to the tracks below, blood spattering across the landscape that rapidly disappeared behind them as the train thundered forward.

"Stop the train!" Mako yelled.

.

.

"Shouldn't be much farther," Korra kicked a pebble. "I can see his body down the tracks."

Mako and Korra walked solemnly down the tracks away from the stopped train. The regional authorities were notified and were on their way. Mr. Chin was assured that they passengers would be on their way as soon as they met the three at the remains.

After another hundred yards or so they reached Mongkut's body. The scene was a bloody mess; the man's skull cracked on one of the steel rails as he cast himself off the train. Blood seeped into the gravel in the hot sun, his limbs twisted in ways that no living man's could. But there was something catching sunlight near the body. It looked like the item had slipped out of his coat pocket as his body dropped.

Carefully, he stepped around the blood spatter from his busted skull and picked the object off the dirt.

"What is it?" Korra craned her neck for a look.

It was a tile of some sort made from dark, red clay. But the impact had cracked it in half, and the other portion was nowhere to be found. Mako brushed his finger over the markings that looked like maybe to be a flower.

"I don't know," he dropped it back next to the body for the local cops to pick up.

"Kind of a shitty way to start a vacation, huh?" Korra nudged him.

"Kind of a fucked up way to end a case," Mako put his arm around her shoulders. "We still don't know why he did it."

"We still don't know what happened to whatever was in that jar of the victim's briefcase."

"Our careers always catch up with us, don't they?"

"Well," Korra took a deep breath. "I guess we just keep running from them until we break free. Nothing lasts forever you know."

"Indeed…" he watched the authorities near closer from the train. "…Nothing ever does."

.

.

**Author Note:** There are unanswered questions. Be ready for _Breaking Point in Blue_, the final installation of the _Rhapsody in Red_ universe.


End file.
